Talk:Reputation
By "a Freetrader cannot use the Auction House of a faction that is below Indifferent." do you mean the trade union faction, or every faction within a nation?--Evalissa Firefly 01:50, 2 January 2008 (CET) : If you are British, and your French Trade Union reputation is below indifferent, you cannot use the French Auction Houses, and I believe that the "Red Tape" missions are unavailable as well. I'll try and clear that up.--Malcolm Reynolds 04:45, 2 January 2008 (GMT) :: That looks better :) --Evalissa Firefly 16:31, 2 January 2008 (CET) ::: This too now :P --Mopster 17:24, 2 January 2008 (CET) I'm sure there are quite a few ships that negatively impact your reputation with more than one society.--Xaphod 20:39, 3 February 2008 (CET) : Something we'll have to investigate further indeed. --Lord Alderaan 20:46, 3 February 2008 (CET) :: This is true, i have seen some level 30 pirate ship that gave 3 or 4 different gains. --Yoxx 18:05, 11 February 2008 (CET) ::: Its not about gains of ships from minor (pirate) factions. Its about the negative impact of killing a ship of a major faction. So far I've seen, and this is based on daily experience, that killing a ship of a major faction (one listed in your rep page) only reduces the reputation of that faction. Thats why Freetraders often avoid killing Union ships but have no trouble killing other factions when fighting for contention at a Port. --Lord Alderaan 10:57, 18 February 2008 (CET) Reputation Change Matrix We need a reputation change matrix that shows what kills will effect the reputation of which faction. The factions listed on this page now are primary factions that are shown to the players. But, there are a lot of other, secondary factions that are related to them. It is important to know how they are related, so we know what to kill to effect a certain primary faction. Examples: Hijos Pirates - Spanish Trade Union ; Merrymen and Ironside Pirates - British Trade Union ; the Pirates near Biloxi, i forgot the name - French Navy ; Drakesmen - British Navy ; Hijos Verdederos - Spanish Navy, Spanish Trade Union, and the Spanish House of Trade ; merrymen and lost ironsides - british. Legend: Matrix: --Yoxx 14:23, 11 February 2008 (CET) : That would be a nice addition to the page. --Mopster 14:54, 11 February 2008 (CET) : I will move this stub into the page, i think it will get better fast when more people are working on it. Perhaps we see end of the week a almost final result. --Yoxx 15:11, 11 February 2008 (CET) ::Wow, that's neat :) I'll start paying more attention to the status log after killing NPCs on the Open Sea... great job! -- Ailar 15:53, 11 February 2008 (CET) ::: Thank you. :) --Yoxx 16:11, 11 February 2008 (CET) :::: For editors: I experienced problems with the style directive when adding something in the first column of a nation. There is a easy work-around - just concat it with the preceding row. The line breaks have just be inserted to make it easier to count :) --Yoxx 16:11, 11 February 2008 (CET) ::::: I like the matrix. Very handy info. Also I'll see if we can make this page properly linked through the Main page. --Lord Alderaan 16:49, 11 February 2008 (CET) ::::: Thank you! --Yoxx 18:03, 11 February 2008 (CET) : Is it possible to show a difference in the amount of reputation gained? Like you mentioned there are primary and secondary faction reputation changes when sinking a ship of a faction. Either with multiple plusses or other color codes. +++/green for 'high' reputation gain, ++/orange for average, +/yellow for low. --Mopster 17:30, 11 February 2008 (CET) :: yes of course! I would prefer rather text, because color is better to distict between good and bad. Unless we have an exact number to indicate what will happen, i would say we should use +,++,+++. But so it should have a local meaning and no global. If you feel it should have a global meaning, then we need to find out more about absolute numbers. Lets say we find out it is level independent, it just depends on the level difference between your ship and the sunk ship, then enter e.g. + for small gain, ++ for big gain, +++ for large gain or enter the number with sign, e.g. +5. --Yoxx 17:54, 11 February 2008 (CET) ::: I would prefer: sign and number and as background color green or red depending on the sign. The number should indicate the average gain when sunk a ship on the same level. As far as i know, the gain depends on the level difference between you and the ship sunk. E.g. on level 25 it is "+5" for the Samadien pirate ships. --Yoxx 18:03, 11 February 2008 (CET) :::: NPCs give rep based on their level, and it does not vary according to player level. Some pages (e.g. Orange Sail Pirates) have these percentages noted -- maybe just put them in the matrix? --Joo 23:13, 16th February 2008 (CET) ::: We need to keep in mind that what ever we do - the sorting should work fine wuth it. --Yoxx 18:03, 11 February 2008 (CET) Reputation Restructuring I think I'm going to start an overhaul of this whole reputation section. I started fixing some stuff such as rep factions that no longer exist, new pirate gangs etc., but there are too many foundational issues with this content. So looking for advice. My thoughts are... Keep: 1. Acronym system. It's already ingrained with all the gain/lose mission pages. Fix up: 1. Keep basic format of the initial text but with the addition of missing faction types. 2. Faction table. It's pretty much fine. Just need to make sure the list matches the current ingame reputation page. 3. Reputation matrix. Needs to be redone as it's very out of date. I would like to add the missing groups and I want to make all the pirate gang names consistent with how they appear on the open seas. When someone targets "Confrerie Libre" in game and wants a quick lookup of rep, they want to find that name in the list, not "La Confrerie Libre". Yes, that's the name of the society and the society page should reflect that, but for quick reference, people want to see things how they appear ingame. Otherwise you're going to end up with 4 or 5 groups starting with "The" which is hard to alphabetize since on other pages, this wiki generally includes articles as being part of alphabetized names. Right now, it's a mixed list varying between open sea names & official society names. And it needs expanding. It's not a rep matrix now - it's "pirate gang rep gain" matrix. I actually came across this page because I was wondering if attacking a patrolling fleet would cause trade house rep loss. That's the kind of info I would also expect in a rep matrix. Redo: 1. All the pirate stuff. The pirate gang links that are not dead just go to the Orange Sail Pirates page. I cannot find this term in any official capacity and it has not been used by the community since 2008 (though I think it was in some beta dev logs if I remember right?). The term "pirate gang" has been used by FLS and is a much better description of these groups since "orange sail" does not even make sense in the current build. Further, that whole page is nothing more than an un-alphabetized repeat of the rep matrix table in an unwieldy form and with the addition of each gangs' trophy. I propose that Orange Sail Pirates be changed to a simple "terminology" page (possibly redirecting to "Pirate Gangs"). Pirate Gangs will have an updated table of gangs with links to individual pages for each gang. The individual pages will NOT include the percentage rep gains. They are out of date and incomplete. The game uses only the terms "small", "moderate", and "large" and I think using the game's own terminology is preferable to using derived percentages that invariably fall out of date when whoever updates them goes MIA. This part is going to need a lot of work because I'll need to actually check all the rep gains and find missing info for trophies and bounty locations etc. Anyways, would do people think? Tejanse (talk) 18:02, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :I have one thought...BRILLIANT! :Seriously, what you are proposing will make the wiki an even more useful tool for your fellow Captains. It sounds like a lot of work and I am absolutely thrilled you are willing to take it on. You should have ample permissions to accomplish the task, but let me know if there is anything you need. :McCullogh (Talk) Proud adoptive parent of PotBS Wiki since 2010 18:21, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Sounds good, this section of the wiki hasn't been worked on at all. ::I'd be careful with names though. See how it's actually spelled in the ship name, and the related missions. The bounty says "La Confrérie Libre Bounty" or something. Don't forget that you can make for any confusing name: "La Confrerie Libre" "Confrérie Libre" etc. Typing any of them in the search box will send you to the proper page. And if it's just for the table, nothing prevents you from doing links like Name or Name in the table itself. ::-- 20:53, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Ok, thanks for help. I used redirects and stuff like you suggested to keep the titles correct. Every pirate gang except for Dread Saints have a page now and the orange sail page is all finished. Almost ready to upload the redone rep page - just finishing the matrix. I actually went around and attacked every NPC to get the correct rep ratios and when I was doing this I somehow found TWO bilge pumps. 50% drop rate on pumps from Fairfax groups. WUT. This is the real reason the server's closed :D. Tejanse (talk) 02:04, October 10, 2013 (UTC) The first revision is done. The big problem is that with all the additional factions added, the matrix table doesn't fit in the div. I don't think there's any way around it because it looks like wikia codes the entire editable content area into a single div so the rep table section can't be modified separately. Another related issue is that if the rep table is made sortable again it will make the size problem worse, but I don't think that's as big of a deal since scanning a single row for the highest ratio isn't too hard. edit Oh, I guess the old matrix didn't fit either, but it still kinda sucks :( Tejanse (talk) 08:47, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, thanks to wikia we now can't make any decent tables. :Great job though, it looks as good as it can under the circumstances. -- 05:21, October 12, 2013 (UTC)